The Hogwarts Exchange
by RandomnessUnleashed
Summary: Gabrielle Delacour is in for a the experience of a lifetime when she's accepted as a transfer student to Hogwarts. Able to see her best friend Ginny agian, she is more than happy. But when nightmares to plague her, is there something bigger going on?
1. The Exchange

I don't own Harry Potter. This is a rewrite of the story because I learned a lot since I wrote this. Please enjoy the NEW version. BTW, sorry for some cheesy foreshadowing near the end.

--------------

Gabrielle Delacour couldn't stop herself from looking out the stain glass window that let light into the dreary classroom. _The hills around Beauxbatons are so enchanting, _she thought. Her teachers always said that Beauxbatons had the best scenery, bright blue skies with a few clouds here and there; grassy hills of green surrounded the school and the horse stables in the front of the school were the prettiest in all of France. _The horse stables,_ Gabi thought, _how beautiful they are._

Gabrielle was right, they were beautiful. The stables took half an area up of the school's land. The stables were colored light blue and light pink, unlike the normal color of dark red that most magic school's stables were. But the most beautiful thing in there was the unicorn. The unicorn was Beauxbaton's symbol, so they were in the stables, naturally. The unicorns could also be used to fly the magic carriage, which were the same colors as the stables.

In the middle of her thoughts, her teacher shouted,

"Ms. Delacour! The headmistress wants you."

When the whole class started to stare at her, her teacher added, "It's not polite to stare class." But, the class ignored her and their blue-grey eyes watched Gabrielle's every move.

After getting away from her class and shutting the door, Gabrielle raced down to her headmistress's office.

"Capes-of-Aqua," Gabrielle commanded firmly. The big picture of a middle-aged woman opened up and Gabrielle stepped inside.

"Madame Maxime! You wanted to see me?" she asked, confused.

"Ah yes, Gabrielle, I have great news for you!" She answered, "Come on in, take a seat."

After Gabrielle sat down on a hard wooden chair that was available for her, Madame Maxime continued, "Now, you know it's been years since the tragedy happened. Well, only two years ago to be precise. Well, Hogwarts is starting to get over the tragedy and move on so they are now accepting new students for the annual Magic School Exchange Program!"

Gabrielle gasped; she was going to be a Hogwarts student! Madame Maxime smiled as she continued, "I have agreed to send you, since you've been there before. You will be a 5th year at Hogwarts"

"But I'm a 6th year here Madame!" Gabrielle blurted out.

"Let me continue." Madame Maxime glared. "At Hogwarts, instead of having 6 years, they have 7. You will stay until you're seventh year so you can officially graduate from both schools."

"What about my mum, did she agree to this? Does Fleur know?"

"Yes, yes we have it all planned out. You're mum agreed and Fleur knew a month ago."

"So when do I leave?"

"Well, tomorrow is the end of term, so you will join Hogwarts for the start of their next year."

Gabrielle was going to ask another question: How do I get there? But, she thought her mum knew, so she didn't ask. "Well, I'll see you in two years Madame."

"Good day, Gabrielle" She replied, and Gabi could've sworn she saw a flicker of a smile on her face.

Gabrielle had come home over a month ago and was now sitting on the couch in her house, flipping through the Wizard newspaper. It was July, the month everyone dreaded. This was the month the savior was born, but then the tragedy happened in this month too, only two years ago. Everyone was to turn off any light in their houses and write the savior's initials in the sky. Then, they would go to his grave and put their wands together. The spark would try to revive him. They believed if they do this for a few more years, he could be a ghost.

Of course, this was mostly impossible, but the people never gave up. Gabrielle loved this occasion because it seemed to connect her with the whole wizarding world.

"Gabrielle, grab you're coat! We're going to the Weasleys." Gabi's mother cried, in a desperate hurry.

"The Weasleys?" Gabrielle questioned, confused. They never went to see the Weasleys this early during summer break. But, all her thoughts and doubts were washed away when she remember who had lived in the Weasley house- her sister, Fleur. _And of course, my best friend Ginny…actually my only friend Ginny_, thought Gabi as flinched, remembering all the torture she received for being a 'loner' back at Beauxbatons. Thinking how wonderful it was going to be to have a friend again, Gabrielle skipped to the carriage- she was finally off to the Burrow.

It seemed to be hours and hours of flying before Gabi went into dream mode. Her dream was actually more of a nightmare. She was in the Owlery, with two other figures, one was a girl with long red hair and the other was a boy with short brown hair, both anxiously looking at her, waiting for orders. Suddenly the door opened, and all three screamed as the figure came closer and closer…

"Wake up Gabrielle, wake up!" her mother screamed, shaking Gabrielle side-to-side.

"Huh, what?" Gabi asked sleepily, "Did we make it?"

"Of course we did, or I wouldn't have to wake up you up!" her mother laughed after saying the sentence. Gabrielle looked outside and saw the Burrow.

Meanwhile Ginny Weasley heard wings flapping in the air above the house. She pushed a piece of long, natural red hair away from her freckled face. "They're here!" she shouted. A blonde, almost white, headed girl ran down the starts and quickly pushed Ginny out of the way to see her sister. Because it was the first time Fleur saw her sister this year, Ginny ignored the push.

"Gabrielle!" she heard Fleur say as she squeezed a petite light brown haired girl into a death hug.

Since she was practically choking, Ginny came to her rescue and said, "Hey Gabi." Fleur let go of Gabi, who flashed Ginny a 'omg-thank-you-so-much' smile, "Hi Ginny!"

"You came at a good time, Gab. We all are going shopping for our supplies!" Ginny started, but then realized, "Oh sorry, I forgot, you don't go to Hogwarts.."

"You mean I _used _to not go to Hogwarts!" Gabi exclaimed. Ginny replied with a weird look, so Gabi explained how she was chosen to be a transfer student so she could now go to Hogwarts.

"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'm so excited! We get to go to _school _together! This is awesome!" She was practically jumping up and down. Gabi laughed at her friend's excitement and soon both of them were getting tears in their eyes for laughing so hard.

"Oh," Ginny started, "I remember something else!"

"What?" asked Gabi.

"We can go shopping together too!" the red-head squealed.

"But how will we get there?" Gabrielle asked, this time being the one confused. Gabrielle loved to shop, shopping for Beauxbatons or not.

"By a port key of course!" said Mrs. Weasley, entering the room. "Follow along now, we have to meet Arthur and we're late, so hold on tight!"

Before Gabrielle could say, "Is this safe?" she was spinning in circles…

TO BE CONTINUED

Read and review…again. I'm editing and adding chapters. Hopefully everyone will realize I'M NOT DEAD!


	2. Stares and Glares

Disclaimer: Again, I sadly do not own Harry Potter nor do I write the stories.

Anyway, we have **2 SPECIAL CHARACTERS **in this um..times, eh chapter!

YAY FOR CHAPTER 2!

(Let's GET IT STARTED……….IN HERE!)

After the vortex dropped them off, Gabrielle was the dizziest person ever. "Is there an easier way to get here?" Gabrielle said while spinning in circles. "Of course!" said Mrs. Weasley, "But I enjoy that way more." Gabrielle, behind Mrs. Weasley's back, rolled her eyes. Then she looked around to find out where she was. She saw many different shops, (Yes, the ice-cream man is back.:-D and Ollivander's is too.)

Because Ginny saw Gabrielle all confused, she said, "This is Diagon Alley, it's where we buy all the stuff we need for the school year!" Gabrielle smiled, she enjoyed shopping- a lot. "Where to next?" Ginny asked. Her mother pointed at a weird looking store with a funny looking man outside of it. "That's Ollivander outside his store. And the store is called Ollivander's. He makes wands." Mrs. Weasley told Gabrielle. Gabrielle looked down at her own wand. "But, Mrs. Weasley, I DO have a wand." –Gabrielle shows Mrs. Weasley her wand- "6 ½ inches, Maple, with a piece of veela hair." Gabrielle said, remembering what her wandmaker had told her.

"I guess then that I'll get you're books, Gabrielle's 5th year books and Ginny's 7th year books while Ginny goes with Gabrielle to get her robes. Now march." Not wanting to disobey Mrs. Weasley's stern voice, they marched. "This is Rosmerta's Dress Shop. Go in there and ask for a robe for Hogwarts." Ginny explained. Ginny was all begging to come in with Gabrielle, but Gabrielle said she had enough money to pay for the robes and it would be quicker with just her. While getting fitted, Gabrielle noticed this cute boy walk in. It seems that they boy noticed her to, since he said, "Hello there, are you new this year? You're certainly not a first year!" Gabrielle giggled a bit and then said, "I'm Gabrielle Delacour. I'm representing Beauxbatons in the school exchange. And you're right, I'm not a 1st year, I'm a fifth. But in Beauxbatons, I would be a sixth." After explaining to the boy why she was here, she stuck out her hand, waiting for him to shake it. He did shake it, and said, "I'm Douglas Snape, but please call me Doug." The name, Snape, when have I heard that before? Gabrielle thought to herself. "You're dad killed Dumbledore!" The boy looked confused, "My dad is a muggle, and how could he do that? O I see, the name 'snape', well I'm not proud of it either. It's my mother whose name was Snape, and my father decided to keep it, since it was a wizarding name."

Gabrielle felt hot, how embarrassing and horrible of her just to go and accuse him because of his last name. After her robes were done, she told Doug, "I'm sorry, but I must meet Ginny outside the shop. May I ask what year and House you're in?"

"Of course," Doug said, "I'm in Ravenclaw (see, his mom was in Ravenclaw, like way before Harry's time, unlike his mom's dad (severus). She was not proud of the evil things he did. So Ravenclaw was good for his mom.) I'm in the fifth year too. Goodbye." Gabrielle waved to him and skipped out of the store with her robes in hand.

"Ginny! I just met the most wonderful person while getting fitted!"

"Was it that guy that walked in? Doug was his name right?"

"Yea! He's in Ravenclaw, but I don't get it, since the rest of his family (not his mom) was in Slytherin."

"Things change, Gab, you have to know that."

"I'll remember that, so where are we going next?"

"Pet shop, I need a pet and so do you, so lets go."

As they reached the pet shop, they found a big crowd. Gabrielle had an easier time going through the crowd than Ginny, so they lost each other. When Gabrielle reached the pet shop door, and went in, she saw the most beautiful snowy owl in the window. She grabbed her galleons that bird had to be hers! She made it to the shop keeper and was the first one to ask for it. He said ok, he wanted to get rid of it. Only a galleon was the cost of the beautiful bird. When she took it out of the store, everyone was glaring at her. (To feel the way she did, imagine killing some one and the person's best friends are right there. yea, uneasy eh?) She got to the Weasleys, who burst into tears. "What's wrong?" She took the owl out of the cage and on her shoulder. "That's Harry's owl, Hedwig." Ginny said through her tears. "Take it off Gabrielle; it must be given to the officials." What a bunch of nut heads! Gabrielle thought, they are obsessed with Harry! Maybe he wants to be dead, you know, free! But still, Gabrielle tried to take the owl off. Hedwig wouldn't budge off her shoulder. "Now, uh, Hedwig, get off my shoulder." Gabrielle said sweetly to the bird. Still, Hedwig would not budge. Mrs.Weasley pulled the bird with all her might, but Hedwig stayed on. "Well, look at that!" Gabrielle said in a smile, "Hedwig likes me!"

Everyone stared in awe. Hedwig was attached, literally and spiritually, to Gabrielle! "Well, I guess I should um..go somewhere." Mrs. Weasley said, pulling all her children along but leaving Gabrielle to get stared at. Gabrielle turned to the people. "Please, get on with your lives." And they did, they believed that if Hedwig loved her so much, she must have a part of Harry in her! Gabrielle never thought of this possibility, so she walked on.

After walking three blocks, she realized she just got ditched by the Weasleys. "O no! How am I to get to school?" She wondered if Hedwig could send a letter to the Weasleys, but then her owl would be stolen from her. No, she thought, Hedwig stays with me; wouldn't Harry want Hedwig to have a happy life? She was thinking too much, because she ran right into Doug, and both of them fell down. (Just so you know Hedwig did not leave her shoulder yet, ouch.)

"Uh, hi Doug, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking." Doug just smiled and said that it was ok. Then Gabrielle told Doug her problem, about Hedwig and how the Weasleys ditched her. "Well, I would guess she has your books, so I'll help you re-buy them. Good news for you is that school is tomorrow, so I can take you to the train." "You would really do that?" Gabrielle couldn't believe it. Of all the boys she met, he was the nicest. "Yes, but we better hurry because it's getting late." So they rushed off and bought all her books, a cauldron and some treats for Hedwig. "So, how are we getting to you're house?" Please not the port key, she thought, that almost killed me.

"We're using brooms of course!" Gabrielle smiled, she loved to fly. Mounting her Firebolt 3000 (haha its newer than new) they flew off into the sky. "Do you play Quiddtich?" Gabrielle smiled again, who didn't play Quiddtich? "Of course I do, I'm seeker." "Could girls actually be seeker?" After this comment, Gabrielle gave him a playful push.

"Of course, silly!" she laughed. They were nearing London, and it was getting dark. "Did we miss your house?" Gabrielle asked. She wasn't used to flying in the dark. "Well, no, my house is about 300 more miles east. But, we can stop at the Kings Cross station so we can be ready for tomorrow." So she took his word, and landed outside of the train station. "I'll send a letter to my mom explaining what's happening." "You could use Hedwig, unless you're family is Harry obsessed too." "I believe Harry should stay dead (haha Mary, hear that STAY DEAD) He did his job, he killed Voldemort, what more do we need him for?" Finally, there was some one who actually agreed with her.

Doug decided to use his own owl and then they slept. When morning came, they marched into Platform 9 ¾ (But first he needed to teach her how). Then everyone else came and Doug left to go sit with his Ravenclaw friends. Gabrielle really didn't want to sit with Ginny after she ditched her, and Ginny didn't want to sit next to Gabrielle. "Ginny, you know I had to fly to get to the train with Doug." Gabrielle said sternly to Ginny.

"Well you have Hedwig and won't give (is Hedwig a girl or boy?) back!"

I think you should just let Harry rest in peace! He wouldn't want Hedwig to suffer!" screamed Gabrielle.

"Well, maybe if you cared about Harry like we do, you would have given (him/her) back!"

"I think, I think this whole train of people thinks that Harry would have been happy if he was alive. No he wouldn't! He would need therapy! He's free now that he is dead!"

Everyone gasped at Gabrielle comment. Gabrielle felt the eyes again..

**A.N: YAY! ITS SHORT! But it has a point in it..**

**PROMISE NEXT ONE LONGER!**


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat NOT write Harry Potter.

J.K.R. does. If I did, I would be rich---very rich!

My name is JapaneseKohaku and…..well..J.K….mwhaahha!

Um..TO THE STORY!

-SPACE-

_Where we left off:_

_Gabrielle felt those eyes again….._

She pushed Ginny out of the way and went into the nearest compartment that was empty. She hated those eyes….they haunted her. Even her "best friend" was staring at her. Harry freaks, she thought. The train wasn't even near Hogwarts so Gabrielle took a little nap, to take away all her worries and Harry.

Gabrielle started dreaming. First her dream was normal. It was full of unicorns grazing in the fields of Beauxbatons. Then it turned dark and dreary. She "woke" up to find herself in a grey room. There was a boy looking out the window, his body was shaking. Next to him was a girl who was speaking softly to the boy trying to calm him down. Then the door opened. A red-haired boy came in, his face worried. She recognized that red-haired kid. It was Ron Weasley, brother of Ginny! The two other teens turned around. Gabrielle saw that one, the boy, had a scar. It was defiantly Harry Potter. So the girl next to him had to be Hermione Granger, his best friend. Ron said something in a low voice that made Hermione cry for some reason. Gabrielle walked over to her and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. But Hermione didn't budge. She was like a ghost to them. So she just watched the rest of the events. Harry hugged Hermione and said it's time. Time for what? Gabrielle wondered. Harry walked to the door, and when it opened, a horrible face appeared in the door. "Snape!" they shouted. And as Snape muttered the killing spell on Hermione and Ron, Harry and Gabrielle stood in horror. Then Snape pulled the still in horror Harry out of the room. Gabrielle stood there, crying.

When Gabrielle woke up for real, she was sweating. Her eyes were red. It was a dream she told herself, just a dream. Or was it? Maybe that's the reason why Ron and Hermione died. She knew one thing though; keep this a secret from Ginny. No one was staring at her this time. Then Gabrielle noticed something, no one was in the train! "Hedwig!" she cried, and the white bird went on her shoulder. (He was on her head). "Let's get out of here!"

Gabrielle rushed down the hallway and she bumped into Doug. "Thank goodness someone was still in the train!" she said with a smile all over her face. "I couldn't leave you there alone while you were sleeping." Then he took a better look at Gabby. "What did you dream about? Vampires were chasing you?" Gabrielle sighed and told Doug the dream about Harry, Ron, Hermione and Snape. Doug was astonished. He didn't say anything but you could tell because his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He finally said, "Let's get you sorted." And they ran off.

They got in the building and were running through the halls. They pushed through the first years and then pushed open the doors. Gabrielle didn't like it when they pushed open the doors, since that attracts stares. And she was right; lots of stares were coming their way. Some one even shouted to her, "HARRY HATER!" and then got the whole Gryffindor table saying that. Gabrielle gave them a death glare and then walked up to an old man who Doug told her was the new headmaster.

"Bonjour, Professor Bristorbrewstow. My name is Gabrielle Delacour. I'm the exchange student and I need to get sorted."

The old wizard looked at her. "Very well… sit on the stool." Gabrielle was hesitating but she sat on the stool. "Now I'll put this hat on your head." Gabrielle was shocked, "But won't I get lice?"

The whole school was laughing at her now. Well, until Gabby did a spell on them where they DID get lice, which they shut up.

"No it won't." he said reassuringly and put the sorting hat on her head. "Hm…" It said, "You know a lot of spells, lots of them, but you can't handle some of them….You have the power to see the past….smarter than the rest….brave…Harry's blood in you…….humble and laid back….Slytherin would be the best choice of course…you would succeed there…"so he shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Of course no house wanted her but she walked over to Slytherin. Gabrielle remembered her dream, and then remembered what the Sorting Hat said: You have the power to see the past….And it hit her: SHE SAW THE PAST.

Gossip started quickly. The other three tables were talking about how she became Slytherin. Then, one Gryffindor shouted really loud for Gab to hear, "SHES GOING TO BE A DEATH EATER!"

More stares greeted her after that comment and she ran out of the room.

_Heh…This was REALLY short because I wanted to finish it._

_I BET YOU ALL THOUGHT SHE WAS A GRYFFINDOR! NO! WAHAHAHA!_

_Eh…_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
